Great King
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Sometimes, making a deal with the devil is not the best idea. Ask Yui Ikari whose wish to have a child backfired, leaving SEELE and her plans in ruination. Due to the very child she planned on using as a tool; Shinji. Now the Great King Shinji Bael lives his life but with the humans knowing and accepting of the supernatural, just what adventures await him? [ShinjixVenelana]


RWOL here with a new Evangelion-HSDxD story that is a never before seen or done. This story is titled _**Great King**_ which is a story that focuses on a never before seen pairing in this crossover genre. The main pairing of this story is ShinjixVenelana. Yes you read right, a ShinjixVenelana pairing for this story. I've read several HSDxD stories where Venelana was part of the harem even though she's married and I can see why as she is a sexy MILF/GMILF (Grandmother I'd like to fuck for those who haven't read my Shinji Murmur story).

So as I thought about it, why the fuck not. I'm about doing things never before done so a ShinjixVenelana story is right up my alley. This story will be far different from my others stories in ways you can't imagine. So please read on and enjoy _**Great King**_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Birth of the New Great King

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman paced the living room of her apartment home, muttering to herself about her current plan in order to get pregnant and have a child. Her husband had failed in his duty in giving her a child due to being sterile and thus forcing the woman to take this risky path. As she paced her living room, her cobalt eyes would wander to the innocuous looking paper resting on her coffee table. It was a flyer elegantly decorated with a fancy border with a circle-like design in the center of it.

A supposed demon summoning mandala.

The woman continued debating the merits of using the flyer in granting her wish in having a child but what would the price be for such a wish? She came a somewhat wealthy family so maybe a financial payment could suffice? But what if money wasn't enough? What if she had to pay with her soul? Could she use another person's soul in place of her own if she had to pay with her soul? Gendo was proving a disappointment in her eyes so why not get rid of him? After pacing for another thirty minutes, the woman released a long-suffering sigh before marching over and grasping the flyer and reading the incantation.

" _Oh devil, I summon thee to the mortal plane. Come forth and grant thy, thine wish!"_ the woman recited as the circle in the flyer's middle to glow a satanic red before a dark presence filled her apartment.

"You have summoned me my dear." An elegantly suave voice spoke getting the woman to whirl around. She saw a tall, elderly man with slicked-back black hair and violet eyes. He has an aura of dignity that exudes from him and was only enhanced due to the aristocratic clothing he wore. "I am Zekram Bael, founder the Great-King ranked Bael Clan. Now what is your wish?" Zekram asked.

The woman now knew she was indeed dealing with a devil. After getting the flyer and being told that summoning a devil she could be granted a wish, the woman had studied as much as she could about demonology. Bael was the most powerful demon in Hell besides the Seven Princes of Hell, ranked at Great King and leading over 66 legions of demons.

"I am Ikari Yui." Yui said with a bow to the elderly devil. "I summoned you to grant my wish; to have a child."

Zekram raised an eyebrow at the wish, having never been summoned to grant such a wish before. He rarely allowed himself to be summoned by a human and this was the first time being summoned in over 2000 years. First time being summoned in over 2000 years and he's asked to give a woman a child. Now he knew many ways to give this woman her wish without tainting his glorious bloodline with a possible cambion, but for some odd reason he was truly curious as to why this woman summoned a devil, him of all devils, to grant such a mundane wish.

"And why do you wish for a child badly enough to summon a devil?" Zekram asked using a bit of hypnosis on Yui to make sure he got the truth.

Yui, under the hypnosis spell, began speaking. "My husband Gendo is sterile and so cannot get me pregnant. Another reason for wanting a child is that I can use it as a tool to help complete Instrumentality."

"And what is this Instrumentality?"

"Instrumentality is the overall goal of SEELE, the organization responsible for Second Impact." Yui answered getting Zekram to narrow his eyes dangerously. "During the 1940s to 1950s, SEELE a powerful religious organization, discovered the Dead Sea Scrolls and after translating as much as they could came to believe that with information they obtained they could successfully gain God's power." Yui went on. "SEELE called upon our ally known as the Khaos Brigade for aide in achieving Instrumentality; the forced evolution of humanity into a singular being of infinite power with SEELE as the head."

"And how would they do this Instrumentality?" Zekram asked.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls mentioned the 18 Apostles; 18 beings of immense power created by God to act as guardians for earth. SEELE forcibly awakened the first Apostle codenamed Logos, which led to the destruction of Antarctica and devastation of Earth. The plan is to trick the remaining 17 Apostles into thinking that humanity has become a severe threat to the earth and needs to be eliminated." Yui continued. "Through the use of science we managed to make clones of Logos dubbed the Evangelions; our attempts at making God and binding him to our will. These bio-mechas will be piloted by specifically chosen children in order to combat the remaining Apostles so we may take their power for our own and use it to fuel the Red Earth Ceremony so it happens successfully."

"And why are children being used to pilot the abominations you've created?"

"Children are easiest to manipulate and mold." Yui answered. "I plan on using the child given to me from the granted wish as a tool to help usher in Instrumentality."

"And why do you wish to destroy humanity?"

"I have no faith in humanity. They discriminate against others for the simplest of things, skin color for example; they fight and kill just to prove who is superior; there's religious intolerance; there's rampant crime and death; corrupted officials abusing their power on a daily basis; innocent people suffering every day and no one helps them; there is the pollution and wastefulness of our various resources." Yui listed off. "Through Instrumentality, all of that will vanish. All boundaries, physical and spiritual, between people will disappear and as part of the singular being that will be born from Instrumentality's success, everyone will have a true understanding of one another. To the point there are no secrets hidden, no lies to be told, no pain and suffering to be inflicted. Only the truth will be known and true peace will be ushered in under SEELE's guidance." Yui finished.

Zekram left Yui in his hypnotic control as he thought over what he heard and knew that he needed to stop this insanity, but how was the question. He knew that every other faction in the supernatural was trying to find out the how, who and why behind Second Impact as it affected everyone in both natural and supernatural worlds. Humans weren't the only ones to suffer mass casualties during Second Impact as the Underworld lost many good devils that were on earth when that tragic event happened. And they already low numbers due to both the Great War and the incompetence of the False Satans.

But now that he had an actual lead on the ones behind Second Impact, how could Zekram take advantage of it?

 _Of course!_ Zekram thought with a devious smile as he realized exactly how he could take advantage of this. _You'll get your wish mortal but as with all wishes, this one will backfire on you._ The original Bael Lord mused with a dark smile. Keeping Yui under his hypnotic control, Zekram implanted several subliminal commands in her mind before using a spell to artificially inseminate Yui with his seed, and since she was taking an oval stimulant and thanks in part to his devil fertility, it took almost instantly.

"Thank you Zekram-sama for granting my wish." Yui said gratefully bowing to the elderly devil. She had no idea of what truly transpired or just how badly her wish would backfire against her.

 _No thank you Ikari-san._ Zekram thought deviously before leaving. He had a meeting with the Satans to attend to explain what he learned and his plan to stop SEELE and this Khaos Brigade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(2006; three days after Yui's 'death')**

"Hello my son." Zekram said looking at his only cambion child. It had been only three days after the 'death' of Ikari Yui and six years since the elderly devil put his plan into motion. It was thanks to his plan that the Underworld had a good foothold within the NERV organization which make the latter phases of the plan easier.

"Greetings Otou-sama." Shinji said with a bow. Yui had followed the hypnotic instructions Zekram left behind in her mind to the letter, two of which was that Shinji was to know the real truth behind his conception with the second being that Zekram met with Shinji twice a month. And since both Yui and her husband Gendo worked so long and at times had to leave Shinji alone with babysitters (i.e. Bael maids acting on Zekram's orders), made things easier for Zekram to ensure Shinji turned out how he wanted and not how Yui planned for her 'son'. As such Shinji knew that Zekram was his biological father and the young boy had little love and loyalty for his 'egg-donor' Yui.

"Come my son it is time to begin your training, but first there is someone you must meet." Zekram spoke as he teleported himself and his son to the Bael territory in the Underworld. Shinji had a very important meeting with a very special woman.

His future wife Venelana Bael.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _You summoned me Zekram-sama." Venelana Bael said bowing to her forefather. The strongest Bael Clan member and its strongest woman of all time and one-third of the Ultimate Female Devil Trio wondered what her forefather wanted with her._

" _The reason I've called you Venelana is two-fold. The first is to explain what I've recently learned." Zekram began before fully explaining everything to Venelana._

" _What part shall I play in your plan Zekram-sama?" Venelana asked curiously._

" _I have just learned that Ikari Yui is pregnant with a son… my son." Zekram started. "As such I have decided that you Venelana will be his wife." The Bael forefather told Venelana._

 _To her credit, Venelana didn't shout out in surprise and demand to know why she was being married to someone centuries younger than her. It was a very common practice among devils, even more so since there were only thirty-four devil clans left. Keeping calm, Venelana thought on exactly why Zekram wanted her to marry his cambion child. The first and most obvious would be Venelana's massive power level as she's the strongest member of the Bael clan ever produced within 150,000+ years and she is part of the Ultimate Female Devil Trio – the three strongest female devils of all time. Given this there was a high-chance of any children Venelana having immense power potential. Second it was clear that Zekram already a way for her to marry his soon-to-be born son without any controversy due to his cambion nature. Most likely Zekram intended to use that ritual Mephisto created in an attempt to revive the extinct clan in order to his cambion son into a true, pure-blooded Bael devil. Third, since this was Zekram's child, who better to trust his son to than the Bael's strongest member ever._

" _When shall I meet my future husband?" Venelana asked._

" _Ikari Yui intends to begin her plans for my son shortly after he turns six. It will be then that you'll meet your husband-to-be."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Underworld; Zekram's Place, Bael Territory)**

"Greetings Venelana Bael. I am Shinji Bael." Shinji said as he gave the beautiful she-devil a deep, reverent bow. Shinji was thankful for the bow as it was able to hide his blushing face. He had seen a few pictures of Venelana but it was clear that the pictures couldn't fully capture the sheer peerless beauty Venelana had. Venelana is a woman who appears to be in her early twenties with peerless-level beauty and a true hourglass figure; large breasts in the J-cup range, a thin waist with wide and flaring hips and an ample derriere.

She is fair-skinned, with a face soft in shape, jewel-tone amethyst eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. Her hair is brown in color and is shoulder length with a strand of hair (known as an _ahoge_ (アホ毛), or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore an elegant snow-white dress with sheer sleeves that stops just above her knees, the skirt being two-layered and she wore long bicep-length bridal gauntlets. The outfit is completed with low-heeled white shoes

Even though he was young, he was highly advanced for his age (having inherited the egg-donor's genius) and knew he was damn lucky in being engaged to a woman like Venelana.

Venelana returned the bow, looking over the young boy that would later become her husband. Zekram had told her of the illusion seal he had designed so that Shinji would like he took more after Ikari Yui than Zekram himself and now that it was no longer needed, Venelana saw Shinji's true appearance. Shinji looked a like cute chibi-version of Zekram when he was centuries younger. He was dressed in an aristocratic black, gold-trimmed jacket with a matching waistcoat and ascot with a bolo-tie piece in the shape of the Bael crest over a white silk dress shirt and black slacks with polished dress shoes.

"Otou-sama has revealed that we are to be wed and so I got you a gift." Shinji said and with a snap of his fingers, a Bael maid approached Venelana holding a silver platter that had Shinji's gift to Venelana. On the platter was a large, velvet necklace case. Opening the case Venelana saw two ornate necklaces. The first necklace had pearl-shaped diamonds of the highest grade and that brought attention to the three oval-shaped, platinum wrapped amethyst stones that perfectly matched Venelana's eyes. The second necklace was longer with eight pearl-shaped diamonds spread out in one-inch intervals with the main piece of the necklace being the lone oval-shaped amethyst stone also wrapped in platinum.

"Oh my…" Venelana gasped at the beautiful necklaces. "They're beautiful. Thank you Shinji-kun." She said giving Shinji a beautiful smile and getting the young boy to blush. "Would you like to put them on me?" she asked getting Shinji to blush deeply and nod shyly. The Bael maid handed her young lord the necklaces as Venelana kneeled so Shinji could reach her easily and the young boy managed clip the necklaces around her slender neck.

"Now then," Zekram said getting Shinji and Venelana's attention as he had watched the interaction from the background. "It is time for you to begin your training my son and it will be Venelana who will be your primary trainer." Zekram spoke dropping the bombshell on the two. "Who better to teach you than your future wife who is the strongest Bael ever produced of all time? Venelana you will ensure that Shinji will become a true Bael worthy of being titled Great King. I will have secondary teachers help you supplement Shinji's training so he may become a well-rounded fighter." The Bael forefather said before walking off.

"Well then," Venelana began as she stood up. "Let's get you settled in first. Tomorrow we shall begin your training. I will warn now Shinji-kun; I will be hard on you as you are a Bael and the future of our clan. When I'm done with you, you will be the strongest of your generation." Venelana promised.

"Of course Venelana-sensei. I will not fail." Shinji said resolutely, getting Venelana to smile as she saw his resolve. Taking his hand in her own, Venelana led Shinji the wing of the palace Zekram commissioned for the future couple, giving the young Great King a tour of their wing before helping him get settled him in their shared bed chamber. Venelana couldn't help but tease her young fiancé due to his cute blushing at them sharing a bed (in a non-sexual manner… for now).

Shinji knew it would be a long ten years of blood, sweat and tears along with merciless teasing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(2016; Shinji's return to Earth)**

"It is time my son." Zekram said to his son. After ten long years of intense training, Shinji was ready to return to Earth to bring about Zekram's plan to its conclusion. Zekram had the upmost faith in his son's capabilities and knew Shinji would not fail. Shinji had grown into a true high-spec young devil (having recently gone through the True Devilication Ritual created Mephisto and was now a true Bael devil); standing at 6'2" with a lean-built yet fairly muscular body. His purple eyes shown of power and strength with the wisdom to guide it properly. In terms of power, Shinji was already mid Satan-class making him the strongest young devil of his generation. And after taking the power of the Titan-God for himself, Shinji's destructive yield was beyond measure.

"I am ready Otou-sama." Shinji said resolve in his voice. "The plans of SEELE and Ikari Yui will fall to pieces before their eyes. They will fail. I will succeed." Shinji said confidently.

"I do not doubt that my son." Zekram responded smiling at his son's confidence. "My agents have informed me of Ikari Gendo sending for you. You will leave in five days and show those foolish mortals the price for attempting to play God."

"Of course father. I am already prepared to leave and will do so after saying my goodbyes to Venelana." Shinji said with a bow before leaving his father's throne room. Making his way to his shared wing, he saw Venelana waiting for him. "Lana-koi." He said using his pet-name and embracing his fiancé. Venelana returned the embrace, kissing Shinji passionately which he returned getting her to moan. About twenty-five minutes later, the two broke their kiss with a thin trail of saliva connecting them before Shinji leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

Having spent the last ten years together, it was not surprising that Shinji and Venelana came to have genuine love and affection for each other. Things did get a bit awkward when Shinji started going through puberty and needed to start his sex education. Zekram had went out and hired a succubus to be Shinji's teacher in the sexual arts since in his mind Shinji needed to be able to seduce and counter seduction. So why not be taught by a creature _literally_ breed for seduction and sex and was lust and sex incarnate? It was especially awkward when the succubus in question had Venelana join in since as Shinji's fiancé she needed to be there for him when exploring the sexual world so she would know what kind of sexual kinks Shinji would enjoy.

By the end of the lessons, Shinji and Venelana _literally_ knew each other's sexual appetites, kinks and sweet spots like their favorite well-read book.

"You're leaving." Venelana said simply with a hint of longing already in her voice. Even though she tried to prepare herself for this day, she still felt worry for her young fiancé. He was going into the lion dens and even though there were Underworld agents in NERV, things could go FUBAR very quickly if they weren't careful.

"I won't be leaving for another five days so you have me all to yourself until then my Lana-koi." Shinji said soothingly. Yes Shinji would miss his beloved Venelana but she was one of the reasons he doing this; to not only continue the devils' way of life but also so he and Venelana could have a happy future together as husband and wife.

"And I'll make the best of those five days." Venelana promised leaning in to kiss her fiancé again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Kuoh Town; 2018 – Two Years after the rejected Third Impact)**

 _It's been two years._ Shinji Bael thought as he rode in the back of his private limo with his wife/Queen Venelana beside him. _Two years since I rejected Third Impact and saved the devil way of life._ He mused as he looked out the window to see the mortals pointing to his limo. Some were discreet while others were blatant, but they all knew who he was.

He's the formerly Third Child of NERV and Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, the Antichrist, the Apostle Slayer, the Dark Messiah, the Dark Lord, the One True Great King, and the Great King of Ruination.

He was Shinji Bael, the devil responsible for saving the world.

The aspirations of SEELE, Ikari Yui and Gendo and the Khaos Brigade were torn apart by Shinji and his fellow devils. SEELE and its allies conspired in order to start Third Impact, which would lead to what was dubbed Instrumentality – the forced evolution of humanity into singular being of infinite power with SEELE as the head. When Third Impact happened, Shinji managed to hijack the 'ritual' and in turn use the "Power of God" to reject everything they were trying to do. In doing this, Shinji managed to rejuvenate the Earth back its pre-Second Impact state, killed off all of SEELE and its agents, and wiped clean all traces of the Apostles and the Evangelions.

However three things happened that weren't part of Zekram's plans. 1) Humanity remembered everything. 2) Shinji's true heritage as a devil was exposed. And 3) Due to the exposure of his true racial heritage, the supernatural world was exposed as well. Shinji didn't exactly know how the second event happened and how it led to the third but he had managed to quickly capitalize on it by revealing the truth. He had to admit that when you're a world savior, people gave you their undivided attention and listened to you like fanatical groupies to their favorite rockstar.

Shinji had singlehandedly ushered in a semblance of universal peace between humans and the various supernatural creatures. Thankfully the vast majority of humanity listened to Shinji and had successful peace talks with the various supernatural creatures and it was pretty common to see said creatures walking out in the open and no longer hiding. The small percentage of humans that didn't like this world were thankfully in the minority and even more thankful they weren't in any positions of power to fuck the peace up.

Though there were a few hiccups. The other religions had schisms (with the Christian and Atheist communities having _major_ schisms) as many worldwide converted to Satanism in order to show their gratitude for Shinji (and the devils as a whole) for saving their lives. Because of this, Satanism had a major boom unlike any other known religion and there were actual Satanist churches across the world where Satanism was practiced as openly as any other religion. While fairly annoying for the other religions, they lost only 5-10% of their followers and they couldn't fault those for choosing to belief in another religion. The Christian and Atheist communities on the other hand lost large numbers to Satanism; the Christians lost 40% while Atheists lost exactly half. The remaining members of the large and still super-powerful Christian community (the true, devote members) publically denounced Shinji as the Messiah and wholeheartedly proclaimed he was the Antichrist in the Bible. The remaining Atheists just didn't care.

Leaning back, Shinji released a sigh as he ended his trip down memory lane, settling into the plush leather seat of his private limo and relaxing as best he could before starting yet another busy day today.

"Something the matter Shinji-koi?" Venelana asked her husband/King. Before Shinji had left for NERV, he had surprised her by holding a private wedding ceremony with only the Bael Clan and the Satans in attendance. Shinji had told her he wanted a constant reminder of what he fought for; his beloved Venelana. It was a two day celebration for the newly wedded couple and a three day honeymoon afterward. The night before he left, Shinji asked Venelana to be his Queen on his peerage citing every Great King needs his Great Queen. Venelana tearfully accepted and their final round of love making was more passionate than the previous rounds combined.

"Took a trip down memory lane and realized just how tiresome the past two years have been." Shinji said wrapping his arm about his wife and bringing her closer. The past two years of his life was him pretty much being 'whored-out' as the Bael Clan and the Underworld heavily abused his position as the Dark Messiah. It was constant meetings, constant interviews, numerous celebrity appearances, attending a few peace talks with the current Lucifer and Leviathan, over seeing his massive merchandise line that was making him and the Bael obscenely richer, dealing the assassinations from the Church, dealing with various marriage proposals (as he's legally allowed to have a harem), and dealing with the jealousy of Queen-Bitch Asuka and her slur attempts. Venelana happily snuggled into her husband's side, resting her head on his left shoulder. "I'm just glad it finally settled down and we can some peace." He kissed the top of Venelana getting his wife/Queen to giggle.

"Shinji-sama, we are approaching Kuoh Academy." Shinji's chauffer said getting an affirmative from him. A few minutes later, the Bael limo pulled up to Kuoh Academy getting the attention of the students who immediately started talking about the arrival of the Dark Messiah. Stopping in front of Kuoh Academy, the chauffer – Ayanami Rei – moved quickly to Shinji's door, opening it and letting Shinji out. Shinji held out his left hand which Venelana grasped as her husband/King helped her out. Giving Rei a nod who left to park the limo, the Bael couple walked into Kuoh Academy proper.

For the Bael King & Queen, it was the normal routine for them since Shinji enrolled here six months ago. Even though he had an education befitting an emperor, Shinji wanted to experience a normal (as normal for a devil like him) human education. As the two walked they noticed several things that have become the norm for Kuoh Academy. The first being Shinji's cult followers, all of them mostly beautiful, young women flocking around their dark lord and greeting him happily with a few having gifts/tributes for him.

During the course of the Apostle Wars and afterward, a cult had formed with Shinji as the focus, dubbing themselves the **Children of Bael** and worshipped Shinji as the Antichrist. And since Venelana was married to Shinji, she too was also worshipped being known as the **Antichrist's Consort**. The numerous young women and the few young men surrounding Shinji and Venelana all had the Bael crest tattooed somewhere on their bodies showing their allegiance to the Children of Bael cult.

As he walked, Shinji noticed another norm; three boys leering at every beautiful girl that passed them, ignoring the glares said girls sent them. The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group and a former jock who had very-short light grey hair. He spent most of his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' Second was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and claimed that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. Third was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest hentais.

When Shinji and Venelana passed, the three lowered their heads in a servile manner to the Antichrist and his wife. While they may be overly perverted to the nth degree, even they wouldn't leer at the woman who's married to their Messiah who only needed to say the word and have them punished in the most brutal of manners for slighting him.

The third thing Shinji noticed was a fairly tall, beautiful, blonde-haired sparkly blue-eyed young woman with an athletic and shapely body dressed in the girl's uniform surrounded by her own harem of young men. This was Yumi Kiba, the Kuoh Princess Knight as she was called by her fanboys and widely known as the **Demon Sword Mistress** of Rias Gremory.

And speaking of Rias Gremory, said beautiful woman was coming his [Shinji's] way.

Rias Gremory – the **Crimson Titaness** – was an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy. With her cyan colored eyes and very long, crimson-red hair, not to mention her buxom and voluptuous figure with a pair of breasts most teenage girls (and even older women) dreamed off, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt that seemed a size too small due to how tight it looked on her and doing nothing to hide the large shape of her ample breasts, with a black ribbon worn as a tie, a black shoulder cape and matching waistcoat, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Walking a step behind Rias was Akeno Himejima – the infamous **Lightning Sadist Priestess** and Rias' Queen –arguably _the most seductive_ woman Shinji ever had the pleasure of meeting (and he's met _a lot_ of seductive women). With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, a seductive and shapely body in league with many elder succubae in terms of seductiveness, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys.

Trailing behind her was Koneko Toujou – the **White Rook** and Rias' Rook – and Kuoh Academy's unofficial mascot. A first year student, she had short silver-white hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike her King and Queen, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. She wore the uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape.

Everyone in Kuoh knew of Rias being the heiress to the Duke-ranked Gremory Clan and the Number 1 ranked young she-devil in the Underworld. Rias is also the younger sister to the current Lucifer – Sirzechs Lucifer the dreaded **Crimson Titan Satan** and the **One-Man Army** (一男兵, _Ichidanhei_ ) – a hero of both Great War and the Satan Civil War. Rias and Sirzechs' mother, Jezebel Gremory nee Balam, was the daughter of the current Lord Balam and the **Titan Dragon** Campe (who in Greek myths was slain by Zeus and later revived by the Olympian Gods to serve as their jailor for their enemies) from the Greek Faction.

Campe was one of the few still active dragons in the world alongside Tiamat and also known to rampage like Tiamat from time to time. Lord Balam never explained how he met Campe nor convinced her to bear him a child. Either way Sirzechs and Rias had a powerful and rich pedigree thanks to their parents and grandparents; the Gremory's magical talent, the Balam's Overwhelming Power and magical resistance, and Campe's Titan Dragon abilities all rolled together in two devastating packages. As such, Rias and Sirzechs were one-fourth dragon and three-fourths pure-blooded devil.

"Good morning Great King Shinji-kun!" Rias said happily to her fellow devil with Akeno and Koneko giving reverent bows to the Great King. "And good morning to you too Venelana-sama." Rias said almost dismissively to Shinji's wife/Queen. Due to her unique heritage, Rias had a very unique view when it came to the opposite sex; seeing all other men except her father, brother, nephew and Shinji as completely and totally unworthy of her time and affections. She was also quite dismissive towards other women who shared her romantic interest in Shinji. Yes she respected Venelana Bael for being the very pinnacle of she-devil power and skill, but that respect wouldn't stop Rias from pursuing Shinji for a relationship. "Shinji-kun later on after school would please give me the honor of stopping by the Occult Research Club. There is an important matter I wish to discuss with you." The Gremory Titaness asked respectfully of the Great King.

Shinji looked at the Gremory Heiress with a calculative look, already knowing of why the heiress wanted to speak with him. The answer; she wanted to form a union with him and Bael. And with his genius he was able to quickly run the through the pros and cons of such a union and found that the numerous pros outweighed the few cons. Looking to his wife/Queen, Shinji knew that Venelana had the same thoughts as he did and suing his link with her for a quick conversation gave a nod.

"The Great King has heard your request and he will honor it." Shinji said, his Great King persona coming out a bit.

Rias smiled beautifully before bowing to the Great King. "Thank you my Great King. I promise you'll not regret this." The heiress promised. "When the time comes, I'll send my Knight Yumi to escort you and Venelana-sama to the club room. I'll see then my Great King." Rias bowed again before leaving with Akeno and Koneko in tow.

"I do not like her." Venelana said with narrowed eyes trained on the Gremory Heiress. Yes the girl was exceptionally powerful for her age, already seen as one of the strongest young devils of this generation. Yes she had incredible connections as her clan produced the current Lucifer who has a good relationship with her husband/King Shinji. But the girl's dismissive nature of her really riled Venelana up. That was the only real negative against the Gremory Heiress.

"Calm yourself my love. It is the nature she inherited from her dragon blood." Shinji said soothingly to his wife/Queen bringing her right hand up to his mouth and gently kissing it. Venelana sighed as Shinji always had this relaxing effect on her. "You are the Head Wife and thus overseer of my harem. Should she show you disrespect, merely show her why she must respect the Great Queen." Shinji said leaning in and kissing Venelana who happily returned it. Several moments later, the kiss ended as the Bael couple stared lovingly in each other's eyes. They were startled with the first warning bell rung, the Bael couple using a teleportation mandala to take them to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SQEE!" several boys shouted as the beautiful Princess Knight Yumi Kiba entered the classroom. Yumi gave her fanboys a cute smile with her luscious lips, getting said fanboys to cream themselves as her sheer cuteness was utterly moe. Shinji had to smirk at how amusing the lusty human boys were when it came to Yumi, creaming themselves at her cuteness alone. He was further amused at the boys since he knew that even if Yumi gave them the time of day, they wouldn't know how to please her like he would as due to his training under an elder succubus he knew all of the carnal arts like he was a Sex God.

"My Great King, I Yumi Kiba, am here to escort you and Venelana-sama to the Occult Research Club." Yumi said getting various reactions from the class. The boys (except Shinji) cried that the beautiful Yumi wasn't for them. The girls of Shinji's cult glared at Yumi for having the chance to walk with their dark lord the Antichrist and his consort. Though they did wonder what the Gremory Heiress wanted with their dark lord. Shinji and Venelana nodded before standing and following Yumi to the ORC. Along the way, the students bowed to the Great King and Queen as they were escorted by Yumi. After several moments of walking the trio finally arrived at the ORC; a fairly large, four-story Victorian-era building. Inside sat Rias behind her Victorian desk with Akeno in the kitchenette preparing tea and snacks. Koneko was sitting on the Victorian loveseat eating Youkan.

"I am glad you made it here okay my Great King." Rias said standing and giving Shinji a slight bow. "Please and sit and relax. Akeno will be finished with the tea and snacks in a bit." Rias said as Shinji and Venelana took a seat on the large Victorian-era couch. A few minutes later, Akeno came pushing a cart with a large strawberry cake, plates, tea cups and silverware, a steaming teapot and a small thermos of warm milk. The Gremory Queen efficiently served everyone a slice of cake with tea and warm milk (mainly for Koneko).

"Mm. Your Queen has excellent cooking skills Rias-san." Shinji said complimentary and getting Akeno to blush at the Great King's praise while Rias beamed at her Queen making Akeno's blush darker. Clearing his throat Shinji began speaking; "I believe we should parley Rias Gremory. I already know why you've called me hear but I'd like to hear it from your own mouth for confirmation."

Rias steepled her hands on her desk as she looked into the beautiful amethyst eyes of Shinji Bael. "I wish to court you Shinji-kun in order to form a union between the Bael and Gremory clans." Rias revealed to the Great King. "A union between our two clans will assuredly make the Underworld even more powerful than before given our clans have immense importance due to positions we hold. Our union would be seen as a symbol of the Underworld's ever growing power and prestige; the world renowned Dark Messiah and the feared Crimson Gremory Titaness coming together would be a true unholy union." Rias said already knowing Shinji has realized this.

Now the ball was in Shinji's court and would he play her game was the question.

"I've already realized that the pros outweigh the few cons," Shinji began. "A union between our clans would be wholly beneficial for the Underworld. But there is one problem; your current engagement to Riser Phenex." Shinji said seriously as that was the one major con he truly worried about. He knew of the marriage contract between the Gremory and Phenex as it was made shortly after it was discovered Jezebel's second child would be female. Any devil worth their political salt could see exactly why the contract was made; an attempt to make another Satan-class devil that could be manipulated into becoming a Satan.

After all, Sirzechs Lucifer inherited the full power of his father (Lord Gremory), mother (Jezebel Gremory nee Balam) and grandmother (Titan Dragon Campe) and became a devil that was nearly power incarnate. Then Rias was born and she too inherited her lineage's full power along with the same potential as her older brother. It was because of Rias' vast potential that Lord Gremory sought out the Phenex clan for an alliance because if a child born from the union managed to inherit the Gremory's magical talent, the Balam's overwhelming power and magical resistance, Campe's Titan Dragon abilities _and_ the Phenex's immortality the devil in question would literally be _unstoppable_.

Shinji could also see that Rias disagreed with being married to Riser because she had no say in it and it was made before she was even born. While Shinji understood the importance of tradition as the clan head did make arranged marriages for his/her children, he also understood that the children in question would rebel as it was their life and they should have the right to choose who they married.

"I already have a plan to deal with that unwanted engagement to Riser Phenex." Rias said coldly. "As soon I gain the locations of recruits I'm looking for, I'll launch my plan to free myself from Riser so I can court you for a union."

It was then that Venelana took over. "Considering that your plan works; you manage to break off the engagement and Shinji-koi agrees to court you for a union, you do know that I am the Head Wife. Thus I am the overseer of Shinji-koi's harem. What I want to know is that will you follow my rules or will you give me problems?" Venelana asked the Gremory Heiress.

"I swear to you that I will abide by all your rules Venelana-sama." Rias retorted seriously. "I will not take any actions that would jeopardize this chance for me by having problems with you. I wish to have a positive relationship between us and hope you're willing to work with me as I with you." Rias said truly meaning what she just spoke.

Venelana gave Rias a blank look before retorting; "If your plan succeeds then we'll cross that bridge."

Rias sighed at that but at least Venelana was willing to give her a chance when the time came. That was the best she could ask for.

"I thank you for your time Shinji-kun. Since that is all, I won't take up any more of your time." Rias said giving Shinji a charming smile. With their business concluded, the Great King and Queen left the ORC and headed to the front gate of Kuoh Academy where Rei was waiting to take them back to Bael Manor. The ride was a quiet one as Shinji and Venelana used their link to discuss the latest development in their lives. Of course Shinji was going to agree to Rias' courtship offer as the union proposed was one that was just too good to pass up. If Rias' plan, whatever it is, succeeded then the Bael would become even stronger with Rias as Shinji's second wife.

"Lana-koi," Shinji said no longer speaking the link.

"Yes dear."

"It's time I complete my peerage."

* * *

And cut! Great King is ready for its debut. This is possibly going to be one of the more interesting Evangelion-HSDxD crossover stories due to all the changes I've made. As you read, Venelana is married to Shinji. This is a never before done pairing in this crossover section as it caused me to question how do you write a story where one character who is already married, a mother and grandmother and put them in the main character's harem. The stories I've read had Venelana lusting after the character in question but doesn't act on it, and sometime later the character does a netorare act in stealing her away from her husband and family.

This was seen in the HSDxD-Naruto crossover story titled _**Golden Lion**_ where Naruto is a devil but is betrayed when his clan is destroyed and he's sealed away. Right before he's sealed he is visited by Grayfia who lusts after him for his power but later changes due to her marriage and having a son. Then Venelana and Lady Phenex appear where Venelana 'molests' Naruto (she pretty much kisses the knocked out Naruto) stating he's always been sexy to her. Then years later when the seal breaks due to Raynare, Naruto gets his revenge by doing netorare acts in stealing both Grayfia and Venelana away from their respective husbands.

For me, I just rewrote the entire mythos of HSDxD to fit my vision for this story. When it comes to Yui Ikari, we don't really know much about her character. Yes it is revealed she's kind and motherly but is she really? She states that any place could be heaven as long as they have the will the will and while Shinji did take this heart near the end of the series, Yui chose to stay in the Eva due to her desire to see humanity is remembered. If she truly cared for Shinji, she would have left the Eva to be with him since due to his usage of it she would know of his life and she could use this chance to truly be his mother. We also don't know her full agenda and because of this we don't know her true plans. Because of this ambiguity Yui could be either a heroine or villainess. In this case, I've made her a villainess as its something new for me to try.

For Venelana, she never married Lord Gremory due to Zekram wanting to keep Venelana in the clan because she was just too important to lose despite her coming from a mistress. When Shinji was born, Zekram had a sure fire way to keep Venelana in the Bael by marrying her to Shinji. Venelana realized why Zekram wanted her to marry Shinji and accepted it, leading to the first step in her having a happy relationship with Shinji and later marriage.

For the whole humans knowing about the supernatural, that was an idea from ReisFriend, my pseudo-Beta. He PM'd me a possible scene for the White Satan V1 where in the scene a teacher tells his/her students that Shinji Beliel is coming by to recruit for his peerage, getting the students excited as it was the chance for them to impress the Angel Slayer. ReisFriend explained that the humans knew and remembered Shinji's action in the original timeline and accepted him after his devilification. So I took that idea and made it part of this story; where the world of humans knows Shinji's a devil and still accept him. That alone would make the story even more interesting since in my other stories only the supernatural world remembers Shinji's actions as the Messiah, not humans.

Now yes I did make an OC to be the mother for Sirzechs and Rias with her own unique back story. Due to HSDxD using beings from the various mythologies in our world, there is a literal multitude of unique characters that can be introduced in both HSDxD and its fanfictions. Now don't worry there won't be many OCs as I'll be taking characters from anime and manga and adding them to the story so there won't an OC overload.

When creating this character, I wanted to use a devil power that isn't seen much in HSDxD and that led me to the Balam's power of overwhelming superhuman strength and magical resistance, but I wanted to go further so that Sirzechs and Rias were truly unique in this story so I added a dragon to the mix as dragons are featured a lot in HSDxD. Don't worry, Campe's power will not be OP but they will be fairly powerful and make both Sirzechs and Rias quite dangerous when combined with the Gremory's magical talent and the Balam's overwhelming strength. I hope that you like the new monikers they have in this story.

Jezebel Gremory nee Balam is named after the Jezebel in the Bible who is the Queen of Israel and wife of Ahab is noted for her wickedness.

In this story you'll see Venelana fight and see exactly why she's so powerful. Because we don't know much about Venelana's combat capabilities, she's a blank slate for me so expect some cool epicness from Venelana and also I'm going to give her Rias' Extinguished Star attack since Rias won't have the PoD in this story. For Shinji's abilities, he'll have Sirzechs' skills that he has in the actual HSDxD: the Wizard-technique fighting class, the Ruin of Extinct and the Human Shaped Aura Power of Destruction (which will be renamed for this story). Remember, the Sirzechs in this story will have different powers and skills. Also Shinji will expand upon his Power of Destruction as I see a lot of potential for it which I will exploit to the fullest. Another thing is that I'm not giving Shinji a Sacred Gear as he'll be strong enough as it is with how I make him and giving him a Sacred Gear really won't be needed. Also I'm sure you noticed the Titan-God bit, that will be explained later and also be the reason I won't give Shinji a Sacred Gear.

Well you know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!


End file.
